


Especulaciones

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2019, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: La asistencia de Ginevra a un evento exclusivo que organiza la Liga Británica de Quidditch pondrá fin al rumor que había circulado por meses, las especulaciones han terminado, ¡Ginny Weasley estaba embarazada!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Especulaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este one Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Todo el mundo corría desesperado por toda la redacción de Witch Weekly, hacía unos meses atrás, la revista rival había publicado una bomba sobre qué la cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead estaba embarazada basados en supuestos por un vestido que había dejado ver su abultado vientre, pero no era algo exagerado, ellos habían desarrollado más la idea, por supuesto, habían notado una sortija de compromiso en la mano contraria, la pelirroja había estado jugando con ellos desde entonces, y Corazón de Bruja había dejado el tema de lado cuando unos días después, la joven fue vista en la playa con su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood, y mostraba una figura de modelo de pasarela, desmintiendo a dicha revista, y por acto a ellos, sin embargo, ahora había nuevo material.

Y es que Miranda, la editora de Witch Weekly había sido elegida como una de la poca prensa en un evento que harían en la liga británica de Quidditch, solo un medio nacional, elegido totalmente al azar, la había visto ahí, con una maravillosa sonrisa, con su cabello más largo ¡y su vientre completamente abultado!

¡Ginny Weasley estaba embarazada! 

Realmente lo estaba, no podía creerlo, le tomó unas fotografías, y por más que preguntó por el padre de su primogénito, ella se negó a decir palabra alguna, tenía 21 años, jamás se le había visto con nadie desde su rompimiento con Harry ¿cómo es que aquel embarazo había ocurrido? A menos que hubiese recurrido a la asistencia de fecundación, pero ¿por qué una chica tan joven haría algo así?

No, Miranda tenía que descubrir quién era el padre, tal vez no publicarlo en la revista, por respeto a la privacidad de la chica, pero, su salud mental necesitaba respuestas.

—Se ve hermosa embarazada –admitió Peter.

—No puedo creer que la desgraciada si este embarazada –soltó ofendida Teresa –primero nos hizo quedar como unos idiotas y ahora, resulta que sí.

—Lo más seguro es que no fuese contra nosotros –argumentó Peter –la sortija la comenzó a usar en la mano correcta después de que le mostramos cómo evidencia ¿recuerdas? Y fue nuestra evidencia, no de CDB.

—Eso es cierto, al menos posó para la foto –la levantó del escritorio –no puedo odiarla, es tan encantadora –observó a Miranda, que estaba tranquila, pensando en algo bastante complicado, porque tenía el ceño fruncido –Oye ¿puedo escribir él artículo? –cuestionó a su jefa.

—Sí, Peter ya tiene tema para escribir.

— ¿En serio? ¿De qué es?

—La hija menor de los Greengrass, anteayer se le vio muy amistosa con Draco Malfoy –se encogió de hombros, bien por él, en febrero estaba soltero, hasta que se le hizo –bromeó.

—Bien, iré a comenzar mi artículo.

_Ginny Weasley, el final de las especulaciones._

_El auge en el empoderamiento femenino ha llenado todos los lados de esta nación, y con eso, nuestros modelos femeninos que lideran muy bien el cómo una chica se siente y lo que es capaz de lograr sin importar nada, y justamente, una de esas chicas que son la definición de Girl Power, ha estado dando mucho de qué hablar y es que apenas teníamos dos meses del año, cuando la redacción de Witch Weekly comentó sobre el supuesto embarazo de nuestra cazadora favorita Ginny Weasley._

_Con la única prueba a su favor, una foto de la alfombra púrpura del evento anual de las HH, y un hermoso vestido blanco tan ajustado que dejaba ver un pequeño vientre abultado, todos los tabloides dieron sus opiniones, unas agradables, otras no tanto, todos habíamos pensado que había sido una jugarreta al ver a la cazadora en la playa, junto a su gran amiga Luna Lovegood, donde lució un cuerpo de infarto, sin embargo, los rumores y especulaciones han llegado a su fin._

_¡Ginny Weasley, sí está embarazada!_

_Hace unos días, nuestra redacción fue invitada, junto a más medios internacionales al evento Súper exclusivo que la liga británica de Quidditch ofreció, lugar, en donde no podíamos evitar toparnos con la exitosa cazadora de las Arpías, evento en el qué, lució su ya bien abultado y notable vientre, ¿es que no luce encantadora?_

_La jugadora de próximos 22 años, habló con nosotros, como siempre, de su futuro en el juego más famoso y querido por magos y brujas, pero se negó a informar más allá de su vida personal, salvo que estaba en el séptimo mes de su embarazo._

_El padre de su primogénito aún permanece en privado, y esta redacción aceptará la decisión de mantener la vida privada de la cazadora de ese modo, mientras tanto, no nos queda más que felicitar a Ginny Weasley por su saludable embarazo._

_¡Felicidades, Ginny, un Weasley más para el mundo!_

—M—

La vista de Ginny se topó en el rubio junto al balcón, por fortuna estaban en Santorini, lejos de la prensa británica, se acercó a él y besó su cuello, que era lo máximo que podía besar con su altura y sus pocas ganas de ponerse de puntillas para besarlo bien.

—Es tan gracioso –bufó.

— ¿Qué aún no nos relacionen? –sonrió.

—Son tan ciegos como tú ex ¡Según ellos estoy saliendo con Astoria Greengrass!

—Es sexy –se encogió de hombros.

—No tanto como tú –se inclinó a besarla, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

El besó de Draco se aceleró, descendió por su cuello, y su mano recorrió la cintura o lo que quedaba de ella, la pelirroja sonrió y se alejó.

—Comprendo si quieres hacerlo público.

—Claro que quiero, desde que comenzamos a salir, Ginny, pero comprendo que quieras tu vida privada, después de todo, tú eres una figura pública.

—Por mí no hay problema, sólo ¿te importaría esperar que naciera el bebé? No me siento de humor para huir de la prensa con el vientre de este tamaño, no quiero que me acosen mientras se me revienta la fuente en el callejón Diagon.

—Ya has estado jugando con la prensa mucho tiempo, hagámoslo a tu manera, nena.

—Te amo –sonrió.

—Y yo a ti.

—Pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres que sea a mi manera? –sonrió.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que voy a arrepentirme, pero sí, a tu manera está bien.

—No olvides esta charla cuando estés enfadado porque siguen sin relacionarnos ¿de acuerdo?

—Nuestro pasado es demasiado marcado como para que haya una línea de mi dirección a la tuya en la mente de la comunidad, supongo.

—Astoria es una buena chica –se encogió de hombros.

—Eso significa que yo no ¿cierto?

—Tú no eres una chica, amor –se estiró y lo besó.

—No me refería a eso, y lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé, pero me encanta molestarte –sonrió.

—Sólo por el hecho de que te amo, estoy perdonando esas burlas a mi persona ¿está claro?

—Cuando nazca el bebé, también se burlará de ti –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, pero será un bebé, después le enseñaré a respetarme, como debe ser.

—Sueña con eso –volvió a besarlo.


End file.
